Sakura Addiction
by Hikari Kou Minami
Summary: Kelopak sakura yang berdansa dengan angin itu, berhembus perlahan. Bunga itu terlihat lembut dan rapuh, namun juga begitu kuat. Sakura itu—mirip seperti gadis itu. Fic-abal-buat Himeka-yang-amat-sangat-telat. —TaKarin.


**Title** : Sakura Addiction

**Author** : Hikari Kou Minami

**Disclaimer** : Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

**Genre** : Romance-abal

**Warning** : romance abal, fluff gagal, misstypo, OOC (semoga tidak), AR

**Summary** : Kelopak sakura yang berdansa dengan angin itu, berhembus perlahan. Bunga itu terlihat lembut dan rapuh, namun juga begitu kuat. Sakura itu—mirip seperti gadis itu. Fic buat Himeka-yang-amat-sangat-telat.

* * *

><p>Kelopak-kelopak sakura terlihat berterbangan tertiup oleh hembusan angin musim semi. Menari-nari perlahan di angkasa hingga akhirnya turun ke pangkuan Bumi dengan anggunnya. Taman itu memang banyak ditemukan pohon-pohon sakura. Tak pelak, taman itu sering menjadi tempat favorit untuk melakukan <em>hanami<em> atau sekedar berjalan-jalan sambil menikmati pemandangan kelopak sakura yang gugur dan dipermainkan oleh angin—namun tidak untuk gadis ini.

Ya, gadis ini, gadis berambut krem yang tengah sibuk dengan sebuah pena dan sebuah kertas gambar. Mimik wajahnya terlihat serius. Sementara tangannya sibuk menari di atas kertas, manik mata kremnya sibuk bergantian melihat kertas yang ia genggam dan sosok objek di depannya. Objek itu—sebuah pohon sakura yang tengah mengugurkan beberapa kelopak berwarna merah mudanya perlahan dengan bantuan angin.

Tak ia pedulikan kelopak-kelopak yang berguguran menghujam tubuhnya. Bahkan ia tak peduli dengan sakura-sakura yang mulai menutupi bangku yang ia duduki—bangku yang tepat berada di depan sebuah pohon sakura lain yang menjulang tinggi di belakang gadis itu.

"Huuuft..."

Sejenak, gadis itu menghela napas panjang. Tangannya telah berhenti bergerak. Penanya ia letakkan dan lalu ia memandang kertas gambar itu dengan seksama. Memandangi goresan-goresan penanya yang sedari tadi menari indah di atas kertas itu, hingga akhirnya tarian pena itu menghasilkan sebuah duplikat dari objek yang sedari tadi ia amati. Seulas senyum kecil ia sunggingkan. Ia pun menolehkan wajah cantiknya ke direksi di depannya—pohon itu, dengan bibir yang masih mengulum senyum.

"Apa aku terlambat?"

Sebuah suara bernadakan bertanya tiba-tiba terdengar dari direksi lain. Gadis berambut krem itu mengalihkan wajahnya ke sumber suara tersebut.

"Taka-_kun_!" gadis itu lalu menyerukan sebuah nama—yang bisa dipastikan bahwa nama itu adalah nama lelaki itu. Lelaki bernama Taka itu tersenyum tipis, dan lalu berjalan pelan menuju bangku gadis itu. Begitu sampai, ia kemudian mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelah gadis tadi.

"Aku belum terlambat dari waktu yang dijanjikan, bukan?" tanya lelaki berambut perak itu. Gadis bermata cokelat itu menggeleng pelan. Senyum masih terpasang manis di wajahnya.

"Syukurlah. Maaf, membuatmu menunggu, Karin," ucap Taka sambil menghela napas lega.

Karin—gadis tadi hanya tersenyum simpul. "Nggak apa-apa, kok. Justru aku yang kecepatan datangnya tadi,"

Taka tersenyum datar—tak begitu terlihat. Manik jingga miliknya yang sedari tadi memandangi wajah gadis bermarga Koizumi itu, dengan segera menangkap bayangan kertas gambar milik gadis itu.

"Kau tadi menggambar pohon sakura, ya?" tanya lelaki itu dengan mata masih berfokus pada kertas gambar. Sang gadis segera menoleh ke kertas gambarnya. Warna merah muda mulai muncul di pipi putihnya.

"I—Iya. Tadi saat aku menunggumu, aku iseng saja menggambar pohon sakura itu," jawab Karin sambil menunjuk pohon yang menjadi objek gambarnya tadi. Manik jingga itu segera menoleh ke arah pohon tersebut. Senyum tipis terlukis di wajah tampannya.

Sementara itu, manik cokelat milik Karin menangkap sebuah buku yang cukup tebal yang berada di genggaman tangan lelaki di sampingnya. Sebuah kelopak sakura dengan tulisan "Sakura Drop" menjadi _cover_ buku itu.

"Taka-_kun_ masih suka baca buku bertemakan 'Sakura', ya," ucap Karin sambil tersenyum dan menunjuk buku itu. Taka segera menoleh ke buku yang ia genggam sedari tadi.

"Sejak hari itu, tidak tahu kenapa, aku jadi tertarik dengan Sakura sampai sekarang," ucap Taka sambil memandang pohon sakura di depannya. Karin yang mengetahui tentang 'hari itu', hanya tersenyum sambil ikut memandang pohon sakura di depannya. Memandang direksi yang berdiri kokoh di antara kilauan kelopak sakura yang berdansa perlahan bersama angin.

"Iya. Sejak hari itu, kau jadi sering membeli dan membaca buku yang berhubungan dengan Sakura. Seperti sejarah tentang bunga Sakura, novel yang bertemakan Sakura, bahkan ... kau juga memintaku untuk menggambar pohon Sakura waktu kita ke Taman Ueno dua minggu yang lalu," kata Karin panjang lebar. "Ah! Maaf aku terlalu banyak bicara!" ucap Karin sambil menunduk-nunduk cepat—merasa bersalah dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

Taka hanya tersenyum tipis. Manik jingga matanya menatap gadis itu lembut. Ia pun mengelus perlahan kepala gadis berambut krem itu yang masih menunduk-nundukkan kepala. Sejenak, kepala gadis itu tidak menunduk-nunduk lagi. Titik-titik merah muda tipis menghiasi pipi putih gadis itu.

"Karena, di bawah pohon Sakura itulah, aku ..."

Taka menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak. Senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya.

"... mendapatkan hatimu,"

Dan saat kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir lelaki putra bungsu Masaru Honjo, angin lembut secara perlahan berhembus. Berhembus dan menerbangkan tiap kelopak berwarna merah muda yang gugur menghujani mereka.

Orb krem itu membulat. Titik merah muda yang tadi terlihat samar, kini semakin jelas. Wajah gadis itu yang tadi sempat terbengong, menjadi grogi dan malu. Sementara lelaki berambut perak di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum tipis lagi.

"Ta-Taka-_kun_, kau membuatku jadi malu," ucap Karin sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kertas yang masih putih bersih.

"Dan yang telah membuatku menyukai Sakura itu, pohon itu dan ... kau juga," ucap Taka lagi. Karin menurunkan sedikit kertas tadi.

"Seperti ... kecanduan ya," gumam gadis itu lagi.

"Kecanduan bunga sakura?" tanya Taka membetulkan jawaban Karin.

"Mungkin," jawab Karin lagi yang sudah menurunkan kertasnya.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong... " ucap Taka tertahan. Ia pun menengadahkan telapak tangannya ke atas. Perlahan, beberapa kelopak sakura pun mulai tertahan di tangan _Receiver_ Teikoku Alexanders itu. "...bunga sakura ini ... mirip seperti kau, Karin," lanjut lelaki itu kemudian.

"Eh?" Karin menaikkan alis—bingung.

"Kelopak sakura ini, terlihat lembut dan rapuh namun kuat meski ia hanya bisa mekar di musim semi saja.

Seperti juga kau. Kau adalah satu-satunya pemain perempuan di dunia _amefuto_ Jepang. Meskipun kau terlihat lembut dan rapuh, kau itu kuat meski harus berhadapan dengan pemain yang fisiknya jauh lebih besar dan kuat darimu. Sakura ini, mirip sepertimu 'kan?" Taka mengakhiri perkataan panjangnya itu. Karin hanya terdiam mendengar cuapan Taka yang cukup panjang itu.

"Tapi, aku kan dilindungi oleh Kak Heracles, Yamato-_kun_ dan pemain lainnya," ujar Karin kemudian—sedikit menyangkal ucapan Taka barusan. Taka menggeleng perlahan.

"Tidak. Kau bahkan bisa menghindari Kurita dengan cukup mudah waktu itu," ujar lelaki itu—meyakinkan.

"Tapi itu kan karena latihan—"

"Mampu bertahan dalam latihan para anggota Teikoku Alexanders sudah cukup hebat untuk ukuran seorang perempuan," potong Taka kemudian. "Bahkan, kau bisa jadi _Quarter Back_ tingkat paling atas di tim. Itu hebat, bukan?"

Dipuji berkali-kali oleh orang macam Taka, membuat pipi Karin memanas dan memerah malu. Gadis itupun lalu menutupi wajahnya lagi dengan kertas.

"Taka-_kun_, jangan buat aku malu begini!" ucap Karin sambil masih menutupi wajahnya dengan kertas. Meski begitu, di dalam hatinya, ia berpendapat sama juga dengan Taka. Ia sanggup bertahan dalam menghadapi lawan-lawan yang _notabene_ para lelaki yang lebih kuat darinya. Bahkan bisa menjadi _Quarter Back_ yang paling hebat di tim tersebut—membuat Ibarada iri padanya. Meskipun begitu, dia juga seorang gadis yang lembut dan rapuh. Ia begitu berharga untuk dilindungi di lapangan. Dia adalah sosok sakura di lapangan _American Football_.

"Tapi..." Taka kembali berucap. "Kalau Karin seperti Sakura ... berarti aku kecanduan dirimu, dong?" ucap Taka lagi masih dengan wajah datarnya yang—masih—seperti biasa.

.

.

.

"Jangan buat aku malu lagi, Taka-_kun_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Fin?<strong>

* * *

><p>Astaganagabonarjadiempat! OAO<p>

Apa-apaan ini fic? Kenapa abal sekali? ;A;

Niat mau bikin drabble-fluff malah fic pendek abal dengan fluff yang gagal ;A;

_Ano... by the way_, fic ini sebenarnya buat **#TributeToHimeka**. Tapi karena word-nya melebihi batas ketentuan dan baru selesai sekarang, ya sudah deh, saya publish sendiri U_U.

Tapi, jujur, ini fic emang saya dedikasikan buat Himeka yang udah tenang di sana. Rest In Peace, ya :')

Abal? Gaje? OOC? Hujat saya di review!

* * *

><p><strong>Inspired from : Sakura Addiction <strong>©** 18 VS 69 **


End file.
